


Layover

by FortunesRevolver



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff without Plot, I don't even know., It's literally just an excuse to let them kinda cuddle., M/M, This is so pointless., based on a prompt.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9329573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FortunesRevolver/pseuds/FortunesRevolver
Summary: It’s almost two in the morning, and Leo doesn’t know what he’s still doing awake.---Prompt: Stuck-in-an-airport-because-the-flights-were-SO-VERY-delayed-and-it’s-like-two-am AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have been at airports before at odd hours and let me tell you, they are absolutely wild. You will never find a more peaceful and almost otherworldly atmosphere where you can simultaneously see some of the cutest things ever and almost some of the most goddamn bizarre.
> 
> Anywho, on with the story!

It’s almost two in the morning, and Leo doesn’t know what he’s still doing awake. Granted, he’s used to late hours, but most of his late nights involved being curled up in bed with his phone balanced against his headboard as he half-mumbles, half-yawns through his sentences and watches Guang-Hong flit about his morning routine. He’s usually warm and comfortable and ready to nod off once Guang-Hong finally scolds him for still having been awake and announces that he’s preparing to leave for school or practice.

Not sitting in the middle of an airport as his coach tries to communicate in slow, awkward French with a desk attendant that has the patience of a saint. 

All he knows is that his flight is very much delayed due to weather or broken engines or  _ something _ , and he’d much rather just find a hotel and try again in the morning. It doesn’t sound like the layovers are going to work out anytime soon, and as long as his night ends with a half-decent bed and blankets, he won’t complain. His coach, on the other hand, seems to have other ideas and won’t let this go without a fight.

“This is just crazy...” Leo’s attention snaps up from the oddly-shaped stain in the floor he’s been staring at to see his coach walk over with pursed lips. “They’re saying we could be stuck here for almost  _ four hours _ .”

“...fun,” Leo grunts and tries to swallow his irritation for his coach’s sake. This isn’t her fault or the fault of any of the tired-looking clerks trying to placate the tempers of others stuck or lost or just upset over one inconvenience or another.

“How are you feeling?” His coach asks, sympathy melting into her tone, “I know this isn’t the ideal before a competition, but…”

“S’fine,” Leo mumbles and stands, rubbing his eyes, “No one’s fault.” 

A hum is his only response and he kneels down, digging clumsily through his bag to find his wallet. “Coffee,” he explains as he stands and gives his wallet a small wave. “Do you want any?”

“Not right now. I still have something in my bag to hold me over.”

Leo shrugs and turns away, following the polished floor back down a walkway he assumes will lead to a food court of any kind. It’s almost completely silent, with other people far and in between, but it’s better that way. He doesn’t trust his voice to communicate complicated thought right now, and he doubts he’d understand any directions, even if he asks for them.

In the end, it’s his nose that guides him to where he wants to go, and he blinks blearily at the familiar green of a Starbucks logo -- at least what he  _ hopes _ is a Starbucks logo -- and stumbles his way inside. The clerk is, most fortunately, very understanding of his fatigued state and manages to discern his sleepy mumbles into something coherent. He’s not entirely certain what it is he’s ordered, but she offers him a gentle smile and assures him he’ll have something warm to wake him up soon.

He smiles his thanks and hopes it’s enough as he turns away from the counter and looks around the sitting area. It is, much to his expectations, almost completely empty, save for a few scattered late-nighters and a young boy in red tucked away in a corner, almost completely passed out across their table. Leo feels a swell of sympathy for them as he notes the two empty cups resting nearby and understands all too well what they’re going through. Right now, even a table looks like it would be the perfect place for a nap and--

Leo stops, rubs his eyes, and squints.

He  _ knows _ this person.

“...Guang-Hong?” Leo calls out as he approaches the table and watches in amusement as the figure jerks up in sleepy alarm and a sloppy slew of Mandarin pouring from his lips. It’s too cute, much too cute, he thinks, as he watches Guang-Hong look around the small coffee shop in confusion until his gaze finally settles on Leo and a lopsided smile follows.

“Leeeeooo,” he greets, swaying slightly in his seat as he raises his hand in the most enthusiastic wave his body can muster when only partially awake. “Wh’t’re ‘ou doin’--” his words are cut off by a long yawn as Leo takes a seat beside him and nods.

“Me too,” he mumbles and rubs his eyes again. “Is your flight delayed too?”

“Mm…” Guang-Hong nods and looks down to his lap with a small frown. His gaze floats around the table and the confusion on his face continues to grow until he leans so far to the side he’s in danger of tipping over. “Oh…” He tips even further and Leo scrambles to grab Guang-Hong’s sleeve and keep him from plummeting to the floor as he grabs a fallen teddy bear.

When he doesn’t move, Leo frowns and inches forward to see what the problem is. Guang-Hong’s eyes are halfway closed, his fingers curled loosely around the arm of his bear as he tries -- and fails -- to sit up several times. “M-mmnnn…”

For one brief, terrible moment, Leo imagines the surprised yelp of protest that might follow if he were to let Guang-Hong slide off the chair. It’s certain to be adorable -- Guang-Hong is  _ always _ adorable, but the price to be paid of seeing someone so important to him hurt isn’t worth it. He pulls and ignores the protests of his tired body to guide his poor, exhausted friend back up into something that at least resembles a proper sitting position. “Careful now…”

Guang-Hong’s head rolls, his eyes glazed with sleep as he stares at Leo and blinks, as if only just realising he was there. “Leo…?”

“That’s me,” Leo smiles faintly and feels warmth build in his chest. As tired as he might have been before, getting to see a sleepy Guang-Hong in person instead of on a screen half a world away is more than enough to brighten his mood. “Try to stay up, okay? I don’t trust myself to keep catching you right now.”

Guang-Hong hums in response and leans into Leo’s shoulder. “Leo always catches me…” he sighs, content, and nudges his nose into Leo’s arm, oblivious to the blush that spreads across the tanned cheeks above him. “...never have to worry…”

“O-oh?” He fumbles in his response and feels himself drawing a blank. Every suave response he could have offered sputters and dies before it can reach his lips, and he takes comfort in the silent assurance that Guang-Hong probably doesn’t notice just how fast he’s making Leo’s heart beat without even trying.

“Mmhm,” Guang-Hong nods and tilts his head back just enough to meet Leo’s gaze, “because Leo is my… mmm.” The rest is incoherent, but his sleepy smile is so incredibly  _ cute _ and distracting, Leo almost has to clutch his chest just to make sure his heart doesn’t burst out of it. The feeling of fatigue is currently at war with the small bursts of adrenaline that keep popping up each time Guang-Hong shifts against him, and he swears if this keeps up, he’s never going to get any sleep.

“Y-yeah,” Leo chokes and carefully readjusts his arm to make sure Guang-Hong doesn’t spill forward, “Guang-Hong is my ‘mmm’ too.”

Whatever Guang-Hong says next is lost in another sleepy slur of senseless sounds as he reaches for one of his empty cups just as the barista arrives with Leo’s fresh drink.

“Oh…” she looks to Guang-Hong with concern on her face and taps her cheek. “Does your friend need a refill?”

“I’m not sure,” Leo admits and takes a sip of his own drink, relishing the warmth as it travels down. “I’m a little worried what might happen if he drinks more.”

Guang-Hong has always been small in all the time Leo has known him, and one cup of anything caffeinated is usually enough to keep him going. If two haven’t had an effect, he’s not entirely convinced he wants to risk a third. He’s not coherent enough to handle anything surprises right now. “I’ll take care of him.”

“Of course,” the barista smiles, “I’ll take care of the trash for you.”

“Oh, thank you.” Leo nods and takes another sip of his drink. It isn’t much, but his mind is starting to clear, if only a little, and his focus shifts down to the weight pressed against his side.

Guang-Hong’s shoulder is pressed against his with his head bowed forward, chin resting against the top of his bear. ‘Adorable’ isn’t a strong enough word to describe the view and Leo’s heart flutters in delight as he raises a slow arm to pull Guang-Hong more firmly against his side. He won’t be going anywhere for a while and he might as well save Guang-Hong’s neck while he’s there.

Over an hour later, concerned with the lack of response from their respective charges, Leo and Guang-Hong’s coaches bump into each other as they hurry through the terminal. Their irritation is short-lived as they find the cafe and step inside to find both boys at the same table. 

Guang-Hong’s bear has fallen to the floor once more, forgotten in favour of wrapping both his arms around one of Leo’s. His forehead is pressed against the side of Leo’s neck, his body curled inward to make up for the awkward angle of his neck and slumps against Leo’s chest with the smallest hints of a smile on his face. Leo’s free arm is wrapped protectively around Guang-Hong’s waist and holds him in place. His head is bowed, cheek resting atop Guang-Hong’s hair, with his own bangs settled over his eyes, the dark strands fluttering gently with each soft exhale.

As they hold back laughter, both snap a photo and make their way to the counter, intent on ordering something for themselves. Their flight -- the same plane, as they’re certain the boys will be delighted to discover later -- is together, but not for several long hours. It’s the perfect amount of time for a nap to make them coherent enough to make it on board, but for now, their coaches are content enough to let them sleep. 

Coffee and pleasant whispered conversation is enough to carry them through the early morning, and the embarrassed squeaks mixed with sleepy mumbles and clinging limbs that are sure to follow when Leo and Guang-Hong wake will be more than worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> The flight delay was during a switch in France, if that wasn't obvious, but it's also not overly important, so...
> 
> I don't even know what I'm going with my life anymore. I just desperately needed something to do at work and somehow I ended up writing this derpy excuse for a LeoJi fic. I swear the next one will be better.
> 
> There's so much Victuuri out there for me to indulge in and enjoy already. It's my weird hope is that if I keep writing these two, other people will be inspired to write these two, and then I'll get to read all the LeoJi I could possibly want as well.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~Until then, I will continue my mission to read almost every single Victuuri fanfic on this site.~~


End file.
